Cloud Kicker/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png O Convite Extra Everypony in line S1E3.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|Cloud Kicker fazendo uma expressão estranha Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Dracofobia Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Olhe bem Antes de ir Dormir Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight Running S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png CloudKicker-bleck.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png As Artistas Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Rarity entering event S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png Cloud Kicker scared S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Pegasus ponies S2E11.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png Fazendo Pé Firme Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Animals with pegasi masks S02E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Ponyville Confidencial Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Uma Maçã Ruim Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm pretty awesome' S4E10.png Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow and other ponies look up S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Não é Fácil ser Breezies Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png Scootaloo "Even Rainbow Dash?" S4E19.png Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike "cheer up" S4E19.png Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png Slice of Life DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Diversos Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens